Yellow
by Soon to be world renown Gracie
Summary: Rodney's always shined for Carson. Warning: SLASH, CHARACTER DEATH


"Yellow"

Beckett/McKay

Archive: Sure, just let me know where

Warnings: Slash, fluffy ending (kinda), implied character death

A/N: I'm not sure if I like how this ending turned out. I think it's too fluffy. Let me know what you think.

_Look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you,  
And everything you do,  
Yeah they were all yellow_

Yellow. It was the first thing he became aware of when he woke to the buzzing in his head. His eyes weren't even open but burned into his memory were yellow triangles.

Yellow. It nagged at him, pulled at him, begged him to remember. Those yellow triangles meant something to him. Yellow outlined in grey. He coughed as he pulled in a breath and forced himself to open his eyes.

It was smokey. Grey. Nothing significant. He rolled over and pushed himself up with a groan. When he stood up he realized he was in a room--or what used to be a room. Now it was just a wall and rubble. It was dark outside, the yellow stars shining brightly down from the velvet sky.

Yellow. Carson. Carson wore yellow. Carson was with him. Where was Carson?

---

_I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do   
And it was called yellow_

Rodney absently hummed a song as he walked along the ancient wall in a one roomed shack over a small stream, his brain processing the text and comparing it to the fourteen various experiments he and Zelenka were working on at the moment. Four of the equations on the wall were compatable with the experiments and would help them exponentially with finding an anwser to some very nagging questions.

He heard footsteps behind him over the gentle hum of the stream beneath the floorboards and immediantly ceased his humming, "Carson, look at this, this is... this is incredible. The Ancients were working vaguely along the same lines as Zelenka and I and I think this could very well help us to figure out how to cut energy output by at least forty percent." He babbled on and he heard Carson sneak closer.

"Aye, love, that's lovely. I'm very happy for you. But we're supposed to be helping the children in the next village, not searching ruins for energy consumption equations."

Rodney's mouth worked a moment with no sound. How did Carson know that? "Right. Let's, uh, let's go help the kids. Anything for kids, right?"

He heard Carson's snicker and turned to look into the amused blue eyes of his friend. _Well, maybe we could be more than friends_, his mind supplied unbidden. He quickly shushed it and realized that the yellow of his jacket did not help the blue eyes out at all. What genius at SGC put the handsome blue eyed Scot into yellow? Can you say 'fashion faux pas'? _Fashion faux pas? God, stop hanging out with Cadman_, he chastized himself and turned back to Carson who had just said something and wandered over to a back wall.

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, what's th-" The ground shook with enough force to slam them to the ground. He heard Carson moan faintly, but he was all the way across the room. The walls began to crumble and everything went dark.

---

_So then I took my turn  
Oh all the things I've done  
And it was all yellow _

Rodney wiped sweat from his forehead and hissed at the sting it provided. Blood. He was bleeding. He definantly needed Carson.

"Carson," he tried to shout. All that came out was a croak. He coughed, cleared his throat, and tried again. It was a bit stonger, but nothing that made him gloat with pride.

He looked around and noticed a flash of yellow.

_Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so _

"Carson? Carson, hang on. Just...just hang on..."

Rodney bent down and immediantly began to move debris out of his way to try and get over to where he had seen the brief glimpse of yellow. He reached the edge of the floor and realized the boards over the stream had fallen into the water, creating a small gorge. The stream, filled with debris after the earthquake, had just risen in the danger scale from 'gentle but annoying' to 'dangerous river of death' in Rodney's mind.

_I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh all the things you do   
Cause you were all yellow _

He could see Carson better now that he was closer. His arm was hanging off of the edge his face turned away, half buried in the beams of the ceiling. Dust and dirt covered the pale and unmoving Scot, obscuring most of the bright yellow of his jacket. He was lucky Rodney had seen what he had. "Carson? Carson, can you hear me?"

Carson didn't move.

Water. It had to be water. But, then again, it was Carson. He would do it for Carson.

Rodney steeled himself, knowing that the doctor definantly needed help. He stepped back a few paces and ran full speed toward the hole, jumping at the last minute and landing half in, half out of the water a few steps from Carson's head. He kicked his legs and pulled himself up and out of the water. Sitting a moment when the action caused him to become dizzy, he rested, allowing himself only a moment before he took a deep breath and prepared himself to see to the injured doctor.

_I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow _

"Carson," he struggled to his feet and staggered over to the fallen doctor, falling to his knees beside the Scot's head. He was suddenly exhausted. "Come on, Carson, answer me. Wake up and show me those baby blues." He reached down to feel Carson's neck for a pulse, sighing in relief as he felt one. "Why won't you wake up?" He pulled his arm back, lightly brushing his friend's forehead. His arm came back with a red streak down the forearm._  
_  
_Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know for you I bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry  
_  
He shuffled around to sit next to Carson's lower body, noticing how a beam laid over his belly and hips. His stomach was bleeding onto the beam. "Ok. This is not good. Not good at all. Ok. Think, Rodney, think. What do I need. Help. Big beam, big help. Ronon. I need Ronon." Rodney reached up to find his radio. He clicked it on and almost fainted when he heard someone answer his frantic call for Ronon. The runner was on his way with Sheppard and Teyla. He let his arm fall and noticed new blood stains on his jacket. His own blood from his own head wound.

"Rodney?" He heard the faint voice from his left. Carson.

He went up to sit next to Carson's head, "What is it, Carson? What do you need?"

A cold hand grabbed his own weakly, "You."

Rodney had nothing to say to that. He just clutched the hand tightly and looked into the deep blue eyes that were glazed over in pain. And when those blue eyes began to drift closed, he leaned close to the Scot's yellow jacket and whispered the only words on his mind he'd ever kept unspoken, "I need you, too, Carson. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I love you."_  
_

_Its true look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you   
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine  
_

"The stars, Rodney," Carson struggled to say the words, "I always loved to look at the stars. They shine like they're in reach, so close, but...unattainable." He looked directly at Rodney, willing for him to take these words to heart. "You were a star, Rodney. Bright, close. Shining brightly. These stars, love, they shine for you."

Rodney shook his head, "No, Carson. I shine for you."

_Look at the stars look how they shine for you _


End file.
